Con las ventanas bien abiertas
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Una noticia, que hará que Darcy, abra las ventanas de su corazón, para que la felicidad pueda colmarlo por completo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la queridísima Jane Austen.

Summary: Una noticia, que hará que Darcy, abra las ventanas de su corazón, para que la felicidad pueda colmarlo por completo.

Ventanas.

La tenía en sus brazos… al fin. Observó sus hermosas facciones, delicadas y dulces, observó en detalle sus hermosos y cremosos labios, que parecían un manjar, el manjar más exquisito que hubo probado jamás…. Solo superado por su cuerpo, su hermoso cuerpo, que ella le había entregado sin más y que solo a él le ofrecía, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que ya no resistan.

Sonrió ampliamente, al ver sus párpados moverse, y luego cuando vió sus ojos adormilados, darle la primera vista al luminoso día. No había cosa más hermosa que despertarse junto a ella todos los días de su vida.

-Buenos días…-susurró Elizabeth con una amplia sonrisa, al ver a su esposo mirarla como lo hacía muy a menudo. Con adoración.

-Buenos días, señora Darcy…-ella sonrió más amplio, si es que se podía.-¿Qué tal has amanecido?

Ella se acurrucó más en contra de su esposo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Agotada, señor Darcy…-le murmuró jugando con los dedos de la mano de él, y poniendo especial atención en el anular, en donde estaba su alianza de casado.- creo que usted no me había dicho cuán… pasional podría ser en las noches…-si eso lo hubiese dicho Georgiana o alguna otra mujer, estaba segura de que él la miraría con desprecio y espanto. Pero, a ella, en cambio, la miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos, como siempre que ella, en la intimidad de su alcoba, tocaba esos temas en particular.

-Y usted, señora Darcy, no me había dicho que era una diosa divina en situaciones como las de anoche…-le respondió el sacando a relucir una sonrisa, solo reservada para ella.

Ella soltó una carcajada, pero pronto, un terrible malestar le llegó como un frío en la espalda, y corrió, rápidamente, al sanitario.-¿Cariño?-preguntó Darcy, poniéndose de pié rápidamente, llevando con el, la bata de su esposa. Al verla en el suelo, desmayada, no hizo otra cosa que quedarse mortificado unos segundos.

Otra vez comenzaba.

-No, Lizzie, es esta…-le decía Georgiana Darcy a Elizabeth Darcy, su cuñada, mientras que la segunda aprendía a tocar el piano.-perfecto…-dijo con una sonrisa al escuchar que su hermana no se había equivocado esta vez.

Darcy las observó sonreírse con cariño y luego volver a su tarea. Esa mañana, luego del desmayo, habían llamado al medico de la familia. Este, charló por varios minutos con su esposa en el cuarto, y cuando salió, parecía azorado, le explicó, nerviosamente, que su esposa solo tenía un problema en el estómago, y que los nervios y el calor en aquellos días, habían sido otras causales para que empeore en su estado.

Darcy, aunque asintió a todo ello, sintió que había algo que se perdía.

No sería muy extraño teniendo una esposa como Elizabeth.

Esos seis meses, desde su boda con Elizabeth, habían sido los más felices que había tenido jamás. Todos los días, tenía el honor de dormir y despertar junto a un ángel que no solo había iluminado su existencia, sino también la de su hermana menor. Georgiana, ahora, se encontraba más a gusto con él y con los frecuentes invitados, incluso hablaba muchas veces con ellos, siempre manteniendo su educación, pero dejando de lado toda timidez, para ayudar a su hermana política, en la tarea de ser una buena señora de la casa. Elizabeth se había negado aprender las tareas de las damas, como cocer, bordar, tocar el pianoforte, cantar y pintar, con otra que no sea Georgiana, cosa que alegraba mucho a la joven dama, porque, según ella, y su inocente mente, no había nadie mejor que su hermano y su hermana.

Hasta los empleados se encontraban más felices en Pemberley. Con una ama tan dispuesta y simpática, no dudaban un segundo en hacer las cosas con más eficiencia de la normal, siempre animados, por el espíritu vivaz de la señora Darcy.

Incluso la misma casa había cambiado. Los días en ella parecían más iluminados, siempre contando con la enfermiza obsesión de la señora, en abrir cada una de las cortinas y ventanas que en el inmueble había, siempre con la excusa de que en la enorme mansión, había demasiada felicidad, y que no debían de ser egoístas y dejarla escapar con el viento, para que se la lleve a muchas personas la necesitaban. Eso solo era una forma de demostrar cuán bondadosa y dulce era la señora de la casa.

Incluso, Elizabeth, lo había cambiado a él. Ya no se sofocaba en las fiestas a las que asistían, o las que ellos mismo organizaban, no sentía la obligación de bailar con otra que no sea su esposa, o su hermana, o también Jane, su querida hermana política. También su forma de tratar a los desconocidos había cambiado, luego de que Lizzie, con mucho cariño, le dijese que era de mala educación, mirar a las personas desde el cielo… que eran tan personas o como el o como ella, solo que no habían tenido la buenaventura de ser tan felices como ellos dos, ante ese comentario, el no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y seguir sonrieron por el resto de la velada con los Collins.

Elizabeth, era sin duda alguna, lo más hermoso que le sucedió a Pemberley… incluso a Derbyshire.

-Te veo muy abstraído, Fitzwilliam, cualquiera que te viese pensaría que piensas en tu esposa…-oyó una voz desde la puerta de su despacho, y cuando levantó la vista, tuvo la alegría, de encontrarse con su mejor amigo, el señor Bingley.

-Charles, querido amigo….-se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, los que se había acostumbrado a dar, desde que Lizzie objetó que era muy frío con una persona que lo quería como un hermano.

Charles Bilgley, solo correspondió al abrazo, a sabiendas de que su amigo, lo hacía por pura instrucción de su esposa.

-¿Qué tal tus cosas, amigo?-preguntó.- veo en tus ojos, mi hermano, que van de maravilla, cualquiera que te viese, no te reconocería….

Darcy sonrió más, si es que se podía.

-Oh, Charles…-desde atrás, apareció Elizabeth, y junto a ella, apareció Georgiana, ambas sonriendo ampliamente. Ambas adoraban a Bingley, como un hermano mayor.-Bienvenido a casa…-las dos mujeres hicieron una inclinación, a la cual, Bingley correspondió caballerosamente.

-Lizzie, Georgiana…-las saludó.-¿Cómo estás llevando su vida, Liz?

-No tan bien como a ti, por lo que veo…-comentó viendo como los ojos de su amigo brillaban mucho más que de costumbre.

-Mi esposa tiene razón, lo he notado en cuanto entraste…-comentó Darcy.-¿Qué es lo que tiene a tus ojos tan felices?

-Oh, hermano, es que hemos tenido una maravillosa noticia, que nos ha iluminado la existencia…-Darcy lo miró confundido.- he de avisarles, que nuestra pequeña familia, tendrá un nuevo miembro, muy pronto…

Liz y Georgiana chillaron sonoramente en cuanto el temrinó de decirles esto. Darcy, en cambio, se quedó unos segundos en shock. No entendía lo que su amigo le había dicho, y no por ser tonto, sino por la falta de preparación psicológica.

-Amigo, hermano… ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?-preguntó muy preocupado. Le parecía muy pronto para tener hijos.

Charles se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente por varios minutos, hasta que frunció el ceño. Lizzie, a su lado, estaba a punto de soltarle una letanía de cosas que ni ella sabía que podía decir. Gracias a Dios Georgiana, salió al rescate.

-Pues, estoy seguro de que si eres tan buen padre como hermano con nosotras, te irá perfectamente…-le dijo entre nerviosa y alegre.

-Gracias, Georgiana…-aquello pareció sacar a los tres adultos de su mundo, y los tres se dedicaron a mirar a los lados y balbucear disculpas.

Georgiana asintió y se volteó a ver a la esposa de su hermano, y no pudo evitar sentir horror al verla más pálida que un muerto, y con los ojos brillantes y cristalinos. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-Lizzie, vamos a mi cuarto a escribirle una carta a Jane, así Charles, se le da personalmente…-tomó la mano de su hermana y dando una inclinación a sus hermano, sacó a Lizzie de allí, y no se dirigieron a otro lugar que no sea, la alcoba de la señora Darcy.-Tienes algo oculto, ¿Cierto, Liz?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella, en una silla del tocador. Lizzie miraba al suelo, sentada en la enorme cama.

-N-no se de… no… no se de que hablas, Georgiana…-susurró débilmente.

La chica sonrió levemente. Tan poco tiempo, y ya la conocía a la perfección.

-Creí que confiabas en mí, que me querías como si fuese tu hermana de verdad…-dijo con tono triste, muy fingido.

Lizzie la miró con el pánico pintado en los ojos.

-Oh, Georgiana, pequeña, claro que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, eres, junto a Darcy, uno de mis más grandes y preciados tesoros…-dijo ella con voz culpable.-solo que…siento vergüenza de contarte esto…

-No hay nada que no me puedas contar, hermana…-Georgiana puso sus manos sobre las de ella y las apretó levemente, dándole el apoyo que la joven señora, parecía necesitar más que nada.

-Estoy en cinta…-dijo Liz en un susurro.

Georgiana, reaccionó al instante, y se puso de pié para saltar y chillar de la felicidad.

-¡Oh, Liz, oh, Liz! ¡Estoy tan feliz!-exclamó ella.- ¡debemos contárselo a mi hermano!

-¡NO!-exclamó Elizabeth al instante.- no, por favor, no le digas nada…-le suplicó.

Georgiana la miró con una ceja alzada, muy preocupada, se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué no, Lizzie?-le preguntó.- Mi hermano estaría más que feliz…

-No, no lo estaría…-le interrumpió, la mayor, sollozando.- ¿No has visto, acaso, cómo ha reaccionado con el embarazo de Jane?-le preguntó llorando tristemente.- El no querrá verme en cuanto le diga el me rechazará, a mi y nuestro hijo… y yo no seré nada si el lo hace…-terminó hablando en susurros.

Georgiana se puso de pié, temblando de coraje.

-Pues debo decirte, Lizzie, que si mi hermano hace eso, yo huiré contigo, y cuidaremos a mi sobrino juntas… no esperé años y años para tener una hermana mayor y luego perderla en un minuto…-su tono se volvió a suavizar.- aunque, no creo que mi hermano lo haga… el es muy comprensivo, y te aseguro que no sucederá nada malo…. Peor será si se lo ocultas por más tiempo…

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó con voz pequeña.

Georgiana sonrió.

-Claro que lo creo… y lo se…-le aseguró.- lo llamaré….-y sin decir más o sin dejar lugar a réplicas, salió del cuarto y envió a su hermano allí.

Cuando el entró, Elizabeth no dudó un segundo en mirarlo, en admirarlo como si fuese la última vez que lo haría.

-Liz…-susurró el, acercándosele.

-Querido…-sollozó ella antes de acercarse y abrazarlo abruptamente.

Fitzwilliam la recibió en sus brazos, con un pánico, que iba aumentando por cada sollozo, por cada lágrima que nacía de su esposa.

Ella por su parte, no hizo otra cosa que querer hundirse más en él, y esconderse en su corazón, por siempre.

-Por favor, Liz, cuéntame… ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás asustando…-dijo él, con voz extraña.

Liz, escuchó el miedo en la voz de su esposo, y se separó de él.

-Tengo noticias para ti, Esposo mío…-le susurró mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, el hermoso lago de Pemberley.- estoy en cinta… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…-y esperó.

Un minuto, nada.

Dos minutos, nada.

Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…. Diez minutos y nada. Y Elizabeth no lo soportó más. Estalló en un llanto desgarrador y corrió fuera del cuarto, de la casa, ignorando las voces de los sirvientes llamándola con preocupación, mucho menos, las voces de Georgiana y de Charles… solo la iba a detener, la única voz que quería escuchar, la de su esposo.

Y no la escuchó. No la escuchó cuando recorrió, al menos, dos millas a pié y no cuando se fue directo al hermoso puente que había sobre el arroyo.

Algo en la vida, parecía odiarla. Tantos problemas, prejuicios y heridas que tuvo que pasar para tener al hombre que amaba a su lado, y luego de algo tan hermoso, como lo era su hijo, toda esa felicidad, se derrumbaba completamente.

O sabía muy bien que haría. Por lo pronto, se iría de Pemberley, Jane no tendría problema alguno en recibirla en su casa, mucho menos Charles. Luego, de tener a su hijo, los dos se irían lejos, lejos en donde nadie los pueda lastimar, en donde no lleguen los ojos prejuiciosos de su amado esposo…. De su amado Darcy… ¡Cuánto lo extrañaría! ¡Le dolería tanto alejarse de él, sin posibilidad de volver a verlo! Pero en su vida, ya tenía una prioridad, una más importante que su esposo, y lo era su hijo.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en la barandilla de mármol que tenía el puente, y cerró los ojos. Y de pronto, su burbuja se rompió.

-No deberías estar aquí, Elizabeth…-escuchó la voz fría de su esposo.-Hace demasiado frío, esta noche…

Elizabeth no cambió su posición, siquiera abrió los ojos.

-No es algo que debería de interesarle, Señor Darcy, si muero el día de hoy, será mejor para usted.-Darcy se encogió. Ese mismo tono era el que le había escuchado usar cuando rechazó su primer propuesta de matrimonio, era un tono llenó de crueldad y desprecio.

-Elizabeth…-susurró agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y frente a ella.- ¿Por qué has huido, cariño?-el tono dulce que usó, hizo que Lizzie abriera los ojos y mirara a los suyos. Se llenó de confusión al verlos ojos de su esposo, brillantes, más brillantes de los que lo había visto jamás, más brillantes que en el día de su boda.

-Darcy…-susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ponte esto…-le puso en sus hombros una abrigada capa y la abrazó.- mi amor… estoy tan feliz…-Elizabeth, una vez más, se quedó sin palabras.- será una niña, amor, una hermosa niña y la cuidaremos mucho, amor, recibirá todo el amor que seamos capaces de darle… seguramente nacerá cerca del hijo de Charles, estoy seguro, cariño, haremos bautizo doble… y luego sus cumpleaños juntos… he pensado en tantos nombres, ¿Qué te parece Amanda, o Emma…o..?

-¡¿Puedes para con esto, Darcy!-exclamó ella, poniéndose de pié.- no hace falta que finjas que quieres esto… yo… yo tengo un plan… voy con Jane y cuando nazca mi hijo, pienso irme del país… algo así como Francia o España, aún no lo defino… y…-un rechinar de dientes frente a ella la hizo detener. Era Darcy, era su espos, más furiosos de lo que jamás le había visto. Y sintió miedo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, Elizabeth? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi capacidad de responsabilidad! ¿¡Cómo te atreves, siquiera a pensar que soy un tirano, cuando te he demostrados de mil y una formas que no lo soy! ¡Te amo, Elizabeth, tete amo con lo que soy!-estaba dolido, muy dolido, y las lágrimas que escurrían de su rostro, eran como dagas en el corazón de Elizabeth. Nunca lo había visto tan destrozado. Otra vez se había dejado llevar por prejuicios y lo había arruinado todo.

-Fitzwilliam…-le pareció extraño usar, pero eso no evitó, que, con ternura, acariciase su cabello y su rostro, mientras el derramaba lágrimas, que iban a para al arroyo, debajo de ellos.-cariño… yo, lo siento, lo siento tanto…-el siquiera la miró.- es que…. Tú te habías puesto tan serios cuando Bingley te contó de su hijo, que pensé que tu no querrías tener uno conmigo… que sería muy pronto para ti…

Darcy reaccionó ante las lágrimas de su esposa, y no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla, y desear con toda su alma, que aquel momento, solo pase a ser parte de un mal recuerdo, y nada más, que los tres vuelvan a casa y sean una familia feliz y unida, como antes, y al parece, ese futuro, solo él lo podía definir.

-Te amo, y amo a mi hijo… ¿Tienes alguna duda, mi perla?-recordó que era Domingo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-No y siento haberla tenido alguna vez, querido…-le dijo avergonzada. El sonrió y juntos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.- me gusta Ariana… Ariana Darcy… si, es hermoso… y si es niño, Thomas, será hermoso.. Thomas Darcy…

Darcy no hizo otra cosa que sonreír y poner, protectoramente, una mano, sobre el vientre de su esposa, donde descansaba su amado primogénito.

-Es hermosa…-susurró Darcy acariciando las mejillas de su hija.-es la criatura más bella y fascinante que han reconocido mis ojos…

Elizabeth, sonrió con adoración ante la estampa que sus ojos veían. Su esposo, con el rostro brillante y sereno, acariciando a su pequeña hija mirándola en detalle, con admiración y fascinación de quien estudia su propia obra maestra. La pequeña solo calmaba su llanto si su padre estaba cerca, lo cual demostraba cuán parecida era con su madre.

-Es nuestra hija, Querido…-le susurró acariciando sus cabellos.-claro que es hermosa…-y de hecho lo era. Los cabellos de la pequeña, a pesar de ser claros, dejaban saber que serían oscuros como los de su madre. Los ojos celestes, en cambio, eran los de su padre, al igual que todas sus facciones simétricas, solo su nariz, era parecida a la de Elizabeth. Era perfecta.

-Es nuestra hija…-repitió Darcy, aún sin poder creérselo.- no puedo creer ser tan feliz, mi Lizzie, jamás creía ser capaz de ser más feliz, luego de que nos casamos…

-Deja entrar la felicidad a tu vida, cariño, y verás cuanto serás capaz de retener…-le susurró besándolo en los labios, y demostrándole así, cuanto lo amaba.-parece que alguien está celosa…-susurró al escuchar el quejido de su hija.

Darcy sonrió y besó en la frente a su hija, y ella se volvió a dormir.

-Mi hija…

Ariana Darcy, había decidido nacer justo el día de noche vieja. Elizabeth comenzó a sentir dolores a las once de la noche, y a las doce, puntualmente, había nacido su hija. La pequeña ama de Pemberley.

Darcy, había estado a la pendiente de Elizabeth durante todo su embarazo. Muchas veces se había ganado muchos regaños, por ser tan protector, y muchas veces el se los había dado a su esposa cuando cometía "locuras" como bajar las escaleras in ayuda, o caminar demasiado. Pero también, aquellos meses, fueron agradables y felices, más aún, con los Bingley en la espera, al igual que ellos.

El pequeño Oscar Bingley, había nacido un mes antes que Ariana, y había sido una enorme felicidad en una familia plagada de personas adultas, por lo tanto, el pequeño, fue recibido, aún por la señora Hurst y Caroline Bingley, con gran alegría, aunque, esta última, no pudo evitar soltar algunos comentarios hirientes a Elizabeth, sobre la pureza de los niños de su familia con Darcy, logrando el llanto de la señora de Pemberley y el enojo de su esposo, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Darcy perdonara las ofensas de Caroline, solo siendo insistido por su esposa. Pero a pesar de los pequeños problemas, la felicidad jamás escapó de Pemberley, por mucho que dejasen las ventanas abiertas de par en par.


End file.
